


We are family part I

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Avengers Family, Baby Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Good Peter, M/M, Parenthood, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Tony has everything in his life - except one thing. He just isn't sure how his husband Stephen would react to his idea.





	We are family part I

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next advent calendar part, and this will be the start of a multi part story - the second one will come on 24th. :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved, and I am not a native.

“I want this,” Tony said firmly. He was sure about this decision. He had thought about every possible answer he could get from his husband, but in the end he didn’t care what the other would say, because he had decided about his future.

 

“And you thought about everything?” Stephen asked. His voice was dark, and he had his elbows on the table, his chin resting on his hands.

 

Tony nodded. “I have enough money, I have space in my house, and I have you, there is nothing more that I need.”

 

“What about time?”

 

“Excuse me?” Tony asked. Time? What did Stephen want to say with that?

 

“I want to know if you’ll have time for that?” Stephen asked again.

 

Oh damn rational thoughts. “I will have time for that.” Tony could be stubborn, and now he was, and no one would stop him from this – he wanted it, he wanted it more than anything else in his life. “I know what you want to say.” Tony raised his hands before Stephen could say something. “I know I have hardly any time for you already, but I am sure that I am able to handle this, and I already talked to a nun, and I visited him already.” Tony smiled when he thought of the day he had been there, seeing those sparkling eyes looking at him.

 

“You did what?” Stephen asked. He was visibly annoyed.

 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t decided anything, I just wanted to know if I change my mind after visiting this place.”

 

Stephen sighed. He leaned against the chair and rubbed his face. He was thinking about everything, and Tony almost had him for his idea, but there was still a little bit left to convince him fully. “Stephen, please. You know why I want this.”

 

He looked directly at Tony. “Yes, I know. And that’s the reason why I don’t yell at you – at least not now. It would make things worse. But please let us go there together before we decide, okay?”

 

Tony nodded. Something in him jumped up and down. He was happier than ever before and he knew that this would change his mind completely. “Thank you, Stephen. I love you for the way you are.” He meant what he had said.

 

Later in the evening Tony said at the window sill, looking at the moon on the sky. He was deep in his thoughts when Stephen approached him from behind. “Tony?” He winced when he heard Stephen’s voice. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“I have everything, Stephen. I have money, I have friends, I have the best husband.” He smiled at Stephen. “And there still is this one thing missing. I promise I didn’t say I want this just because it is a spontaneous idea. I feel like this since years already.”

 

Stephen sat behind him, his hands wrapped around Tony’s waist, his head resting on his shoulder. “I know Tony. You told me already.”

 

“I just want to make sure that you know that I really want it.” Tony turned his head to face Stephen. “I always wanted to become a father, but when I found out about my orientation, I knew that I had to give up one of my life goals for love.” He brushed Stephen’s cheek. “But I don’t want to say that I regret that I chose you, it’s just…”

 

“A piece is missing,” Stephen said, and Tony nodded.

 

“I know Tony,” Stephen said. “And now we have the chance to change that. So let’s go to the orphanage and take the baby you have chosen.”

 

“His name is Peter,” Tony said and pulled out a picture of his pocket. “He is six months old.”

 

“Hard times will come for us, but Avengers can handle diapers, right?” Stephen laughed.

 

“Yeah, and if we can’t, we ask Thor for help,” Tony chuckled before he got earnest again. “Thank you, Stephen.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For being you.” Tony kissed him. He had never become more lucky than he was now.


End file.
